Kids Next Door
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is KIDS NEXT DOOR 8D


Nigel sat impatiently at his desk, waiting for news from numbah 366. He had heard earlier that day that Wally had taken off on an unauthorized mission without permission or consent to the leader. He opened the draw and lit a cigarette. That was his bad habit, which always came out when he was bored, hungry, impatient or nervous.

Wally came stumbling into the office, bleeding terribly from several deep gashes across his torso.

"Oh, Wally." Nigel put out the cigarette and rushed forward, catching the bleeding Aussie as he fell. "Can we get a medic?"

Several came running in.

"Um...Numbah 1? We don't have the resources to deal with these kinds of injuries." said the girl in the lead, who was only about ten years old.

"Wait...then he'll have to go..." Nigel said.

"To an adult hospital." said the girl. The rest of the medics shuddered.

"Damn." Nigel hissed, forgetting small children were in the room.

"Oooh! You swore!" one of the kids said. The others giggled.

"This is not the time for that." Nigel growled and swooped Wally up onto his back. "Send an announcement to clear every hallway. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible and I don't want to trip over any kids."

"Yes sir!" the oldest of the kids ran to the intercom. "Clear all hallways! Injured teen operative coming through! I repeat, clear all hallways!"

Kids watched in amazement from inside rooms as Nigel flew by with an unconscious Wally on his back. He ran so fast it really did seem like he was flying.

Wally regained consciousness briefly. "Nigel...?"

"You'll be safe soon, you big jackass." Nigel said as they whooshed through the front doors of the base.

"I don't think so." Wally said.

"Why not?" Nigel said as he continued to run.

"I lost a lot of blood on the way here. And now I'm losing even more." he said sadly.

"You'll make it!" Nigel shouted. "I will not let a fellow operative die if I can save his life!"

"I'm sorry Nigel. I should have listened and not gone."

"Yes, you should have." Nigel said.

Wally black out again. Nigel rushed him into an adult hospital. He was immediately rushed to the ER. Nigel demanded he come in too, and for some reason, the adults couldn't refuse. The operation went smoothely. Nigel said beside Wally's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

Wally soon came to. "Hey."

"You feeling alright?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Wally said.

"Do you want anything?" Nigel asked. "Anything at all?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. So when are you gonna start yelling at me?" he asked.

"As soon as you're out of the hospital. I don't want to disturb any other patients." Nigel said.

Wally flinched. "A-Adult hospital?" he squeaked, sitting up.

"Yes. Stay laying down." Nigel ordered.

"Dude they'll kill us." he whispered.

"I don't think they know who we are. Remember, not every single adult on the planet is evil." Nigel said.

"Yeah right." Wally said.

"It's true." Nigel said. "My did isn't...well, wasn't evil."

"Neither was Numbah 5." Wally said sadly.

"She's not Numbah 5 anymore. And she's not an adult." Nigel said.

"She will be someday." Wally said.

"We all will." Nigel said.

"Not me." Wally said.

"You have to." Nigel said. "Every kid turns into a teen. And every teen turns into an adult. And every adult turns into an elder. And every elder dies."

"Not if you die before hand." Wally said.

Nigel whacked him in the back of the head. "No suicide before you turn twenty-one, at least." he snapped.

"So I can get drunk first?" Wally smirked.

"Exactly." Nigel said. "Well, legally anyway. I've already done it."

Wally sat up suddenly. "You've what?"

"What?" Nigel shrugged. "Lay down."

"When have you gotten drunk?"

"A few times." Nigel said.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Wally yelled.

"Don't yell in a hospital." Nigel scolded. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't share everything I do with you." Nigel said.

"I'll bet you're not a virgin, either!" Wally said.

"...That's my business." Nigel said.

"Dude that' so uncool." Wally said.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked. "Still haven't lost your first kiss?"

"Have to!"

"With Kuki?" Nigel asked.

"...No." Wally said, blushing a little.

"Hogan?"

"No!" he turned even redder.

"Oh, God, Wally. Don't tel me it was numbah 86. Tell me it was anyone but numbah 86. I would rather you have kissed one of the delightful children than numbah 86!"

"Ew! Of course not!" Wally said.

"Oh, thank god." Nigel said. "Then who was she?"

"Um..." he blushed even more. Now redder than any tomato has ever been. "He. Not she."

"Oh. Okay then, who was he?" Nigel said.

Wally was shocked that he wasn't all grossed out or calling him a fucking queer.

"That's it?" he asked "Just, who was he?"

"Yeah. Who was he?" Nigel asked.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"I did." Nigel said. "I said, 'Who was he?'"

"Dude, I'm gay! For Christ's sake for one second pretend you are a semi-normal person!" Wally said, now angry. "Most people would freak out when they find out that one of their closest friends is gay!"

"Stop yelling." Nigel said. "I'm gay too. It would kind of be the pot calling the kettle black."

Wally's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Nigel said.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I have been since...the incident. I don't like to talk about it." Nigel said.

"Oh." Wally said.

"Yeah, so...surprise." Nigel said very unenthusiastically.

"I see." Wally said, glad the conversation had been shifted off of who his first kiss had been with.

"Now, who was he?" Nigel said, as if reading his mind.

"No one!"

"Just tell me his name. I don't know everyone's names so I probably won't know what number he is." Nigel said.

"Um...Manuel." Wally said.

Nigel's eyebrows shot up like rockets. "Numbah 467? He was decommissioned four years ago!"

"I know."

"So either you've been fraternizing with the enemy or he was a cradlerobber." Nigel said.

Wally blushed. "So when can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow. You just can't go on any missions for a month."

"Alright, good."

"Good?" I would think you'd freak out, knowing you can't go on missions." Nigel said.

"I'll freak out later. I'm too tired to freak out now." Wally said.

"Oh that's a relief. I wouldn't want you tearing something."

The next day in Nigel's office, Wally came storming in. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

"I want you to stay in here today so I know you won't go running off into danger." Nigel said. "But I have a mission today, so you'll be babysat by numbah 86. Kuki and I will be leaving shortly."

"What kind of mission?" Wally asked.

"A stealth mission." Nigel answered. "We'll be leaving in half an hour."

"Where?"

"That doesn't concern you." Nigel said.

"Please please tell me?" Wally begged.

"Ugh." Nigel sighed. "The Delightful Children's basement."

"Are you an idiot!" Wally yelled.

"How did I know you'd say that?" Nigel said.

"Because it's obvious how stupid you're being!" Wally yelled.

"Look, we've got all the equipment we need, time to spare before they launch their attack and the element of surprise. It'll all blow over smoothely. I think." Nigel said.

"What do you mean, you think?" Wally said.

"I mean, there may or may not be one kink to the plan." Nigel said.

"And that kink is?" he asked.

"Whether or not Father is there. There's an 85 percent chance he won't be." Nigel said. "But Kuki and I are prepared to take extra measures in the worst case scenario."

"Bring backup!"

"Only if he's there." Nigel said. "This mission has a very very high danger factor and if at all possible we want to slip in and out unnoticed."

"What exactly is this mission?" Wally asked "What are you trying to do?"

Nigel clicked his pen a few times and straightened his tie. After a long, long silence, he said "That's really none of your business."

Wally knew what that meant. The last time he wouldn't say what the mission was, he ended up in a coma for six months with a massive skull injury.

"Nigel." he said. he never called him by name. Not when they were on knd property. "I'm not asking as an operative. I'm asking as a friend. Please, tell me."

Nigel's brow furrowed behind his shiny glasses.

"Alright. The Delightful Children have designed this syrum. They will be releasing it into the city's water supply in three days. Anyone who drinks it who is under the age of thirteen immediatelty becomes an adult. There is no cure." Nigel said. "The machine they are using to dispense the syrum uses very basic technology, so if they know we are nearby, they will not hesitate to self-destruct. And that could be disasterous. Our mission is to get in and get out unnoticed, and grab Lenny's briefcase. It holds the syrum. Oh, and one more thing. I heard Daddy Dearest bought his little darlings each a couple of handguns. But I'm sure that's just a rumor."

"And what if it's not? Nigel, you need more than one other person with you!" Wally said.

"That'll just attract more attention." Nigel said. Kuki isn't even supposed to be coming inside unless I call her. She's the backup."

"You need more backup than just her!" he yelled.

"No." Nigel said firmly. "Now if you don't have anything else to say, I will be on my way."

Wally tried hard not to say anything. He knew if he did speak he'd regret it later. But he might regret it more if he said nothing. Just as Nigel reached the door he said "Just be careful, okay?" And then ran past him, into the hallway and back to his room.

Nigel put his hand on the doorknob with a heavy sigh.

Wally, completely embarrassed, started tearing apart his room. It was the best way for him to get out his anger without taking it out on other people. He screamed as loud as he could, which turned into a sob as he collapsed to his knees. He continued sobbing for several hours before finally, out of exhaustion from getting so worked up, passed out on the floor.

He awaited patiently for two days, never leaving his room, too nervous to eat or sleep. Then one day, he heard the loudest shriek he'd ever heard in his life. It was several kids down in the E wing. He ran out of his room and down the hall.

And onto the site of the scariest scene of his life.

Kuki was standing the the doorway, tears dripping from her eyes, drenched in blood, but not a speck of it hers because she had not a scratch on her body.

Nigel, however, was lying on the ground. He had a dangerously large pool of blood forming around him. His head was turned to the side and his eyes were closed. If it weren't for the ragged sounds of his breathing, he would have seemed dead. His glasses had skitterd a few feet away, probably when he fell, and his brow was tightly furrowed in pain. Several bullet wounds and cuts littered his broken and bleeding body.

"Dammit! Help me get him to the hospital!" Wally yelled at Kuki.

Kuki did not move. She was trembling and crying, too stunned and scared to even speak, let alone carry a dying operative.

Wally slapped her. "Get yourself together! If we don't do something now he is going to die and it will be your fault, you understand?"

She let out a sob and collapsed.

"Someone take care of her!" he yelled. Quickly he grabbed Nigel, stole a car and drove him to the hospital.

Nigel regained consciousness for a moment and groaned.

Nurses and doctors surrounded him, put him on a stretcher and rushed him into surgery. After a few hours one of the doctors found Wally.

"he's going to be fine if he wakes up by tomorrow. If he does he has a 98% chance of making a full recovery but he won't be able to see anyone for several days. Give us your number and we'll call you with news and a time when you can visit."

Wally agreed and wrote down his number.

"Hey, doc?" he asked

"Yes?" said the doctor

"What'll happen if he doesn't wake up?"

The doctor sighed. "We'll give him another two days but after that I'm afraid it's hopeless."

Wally froze as the doctor walked away. "Hopeless..." he repeated.

The doctor vanished, but he still just stood there, frozen in shock.

Finally he found the strength to at least sit down. "Oh my god..." he murmured. Finally, he went back to his house. The one his family lived in. His mother greeted him from the kitchen. "Are you okay, hon? You look upset." she said.

"I'm...fine. Just tired."

"Get some rest, sweetheart." his mom said.

Wally nodded and went upstairs. He laid on his bed and thought for about ten minutes. Then the tears caught up to him. He cried for hours. At some point the tears stopped but the heavy sobs refused to cease. The doctor's words kept echoing in his head. 'Hopeless.' He went back to the hospital the next day. And the day after that. No change. Then the final day came. Nigel's last chance. Wally sat by his bed for hours, begging him to wake up. Finally, just when he was about to leave, Nigel opened his eyes. He had forgotten Nigel's eyes were dark chocolate brown. He hadn't seen them in years. And right now they were the most comforting sight in the world.

"Hey mate." he said, forgetting to try to sound American.

Nigel opened his mouth to try and speak, but he coughed instead. The coughing sent him into a fit of pain, but he tried to keep it from showing on his face.

"Let me get a doctor." wally said. He left the room and returned a few seconds later with a doctor and two nurses. He was quickly sent out of the room and they began running all kinds of tests on Nigel.

Finally, the doctor exited the room and walked up to Wally. "If he doesn't exert himself at all for the next four weeks then he should heal. But if any of his wounds reopen...well...with all the blood he's lost already..." The doctor trailed off, never a good sign. He cleared his throat and looked at his clipboard, then back up at Wally. "Do you know who did this to him? Several gunshot wounds, one to his kneecap, two to his chest and one in his lung. And hundreds of small cuts, not to mention the huge one."

"Huge one?" Wally asked, cutting him off.

"Yes. He got a fair-sized gash across his torso." the doctor said.

"I need a size here. To a doc, 'fair-sized' could be as big as an arm." Wally said.

"That's actually about right," the doctor said. "But your arm. Not his."

Wally turned deathly pale. "How deep?"

"Let's just say, deep enough so that it will be the deciding factor on whether your friend lives or dies. You can go see it if you want. We had to remove his shirt for the tests and I don't think he's put it back on yet."

Wally walked back into the room. Nigel was sitting up against a pillow, talking quietly to one of the nurses. Wally couldn't take his eyes off his chest. From below his collarbone, down to his right hip, was a wide, red-and-purple gash, poorly stitched together because it was so wide. There must have been at least 700 stitches running along his chest. All around the gash, his flesh was badly bruised and mangled. Many other small cuts, and some larger and stitched also, covered what was visible of his skin. -What the hell happened on that mission?- Wally thought.

"Oi." he said, once again forgetting about his Australian accent.

"Wally." Nigel said. His voice was as cracked and bruised as his chest.

"Um...Hey Nigel. Want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"Maybe...another blanket." Nigel said, knowing Wally would need to feel useful to keep from freaking out.

Wally nodded happily and ran to try and find one. Nigel waited patiently and put his shirt back on. Wally came back shortly afterward with the blanket. Nigel accepted it with gratitude. Wally still wanted to know what happened on the mission.

"So...mind telling me how you got so badly injured?"

"Ugh." Nigel said. "Okay." he reached for the glass of water by his bed and took a sip to try and soothe his burning throat. "Kuki and I retrieved the syrum and we were making our way out just fine."

"Wait, you had to call her in?" Wally cried.

"They shot me. In several places." Nigel said. "I had to. Anyway, we were making our way out when I heard the explosion. We were on the third floor in a hallway with a big window at the end and fire raging towards us. All I could think was to get out, so I picked her up, put her on my back and jumped through the window. She landed in the garden and only got a broken ankle. But I got hit in the back with the explosion and black out. I don't know what happened since then and when I woke up in the hospital for the first time. And I have no idea how I got this gash." after straining his inured voice for so long, Nigel began to cough. He covered his mouth his his hand and the coughing got worse. Wally rushed to his side and helped him take a sip of water to ease the cough.

"I feel dizzy." Nigel said, his voice more hoarse than before. His hand fell and his palm was soaked with blood.

Wally called for a doctor and helped him back into bed.

"Wally...?" Nigel whispered, weakly grasping his sleeve. He has having trouble breathing and it was very apparrent.

"I'm here." he said as the doctors began hooking him up to another machine.

"Don't..." Nigel gasped for breath. "Don't...don't leave me..."

"I won't." Wally said "I promise."

Nigel suddenly flatlined.

One of the doctors pushed Wally out of the way as they tried to revive him. Wally struggled to see as the doctors put a tube down Nigel's throat to try and get him breathing and charged up the defibrillator.

"Come on Nigel. You have to be okay." Wally begged. He was suddenly, and suite rudely, shoved from the room. "NO!' Wally cried "He asked me to stay with him!" He was ignored. He stood right outside the door until Nigel was revived. Still, the doctors did not let him in. He just stood there, staring through the window. Finally, hours later, the doctors opened the door. Nigel had been hooked up to five more machines and was unconscious. Wally went and sat next to him, refusing to leave even after visiting hours had ended.

The doctors finally gave up trying to make him leave. One of them told him, "He's even more badly damaged now. If he doesn't wake up within 24 hours, we're going to pull the plug."

"He'll wake up."

"We can't say that for sure."

"He will!"

"At the rate things are going, he won't."

"Shut up!" he yelled and pushed the doctor as hard as he could.

Getting the message, the doctor ran from the room. Wally sat back down and cried. Nigel looked nearly dead already. If it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the shallow but steady bleeping of the heart monitor, Wally would have swore he was a corpse. Wally got up and stood over him. Before he could stop himself he bent down and gave Nigel a quick kiss on the lips. It didn't wake him up like in the fairytales.

Wally sighed. He hadnt really expected it to. He held back tears and squeezed his eyes shut. He ran back out to the doctors. You have to give him a while! he said. You cant just let him die!

We might not have a choice. The doctor said. If he doesnt wake up by tomorrow, were going to pull the plug.

No! No, you can Wally sobbed. You can

m sorry. The doctor said. But it would ease his suffering. Rather than prolong it.

I dont care. Wally said. I wont let you kill him. He went back into the room and sat down next to Nigel. He stayed by his side for hours, holding his hand and crying. Please wake up. He begged. Please. Please wake up.

t go in there. Nigel groaned.

Wally said.

stay outre hurt Nigel mumbled.

He was having a nightmare. And Wally was injured. His heart monitor went up slightly in tempo, the adrenaline and fear from the dream affecting him. Wally was slightly worried and squeezed Nigels hand tighter. m right here. He said. s alright, Im fine.

This seemed to calm Nigel down for a moment. Until he suddenly screamed, and his heart rate went off the charts, as well as a lot of other things. Wally rushed out and screamed for a doctor.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. The doctors came in a whooshed Nigel to the OR. Then, after hours of surgery, A doctor came out, holding a clipboard and shaking his head sadly.

Wally breathed. s not

No, hes not dead. Not yet. The doctor said. Your friend is a rare case indeed. He should be dead at least six times by now. But hes fighting with a spirit that cant be measured. Your friend in there, hes clinging to life y a thread, and that thread may be unraveling, fast.

You can fix him, cant you?

We cant do anything else. Whether he lives or dies now, it solely depends on how hard he fights. Im so sorry. The doctor rested his hand on Wallys shoulder. You can go in and see him, if youd like. If he doesnt wake up tonight, we have no choice but to pull the plug and end his suffering.

Wally stumbled into the room, half-blinded by his grief and rage. He collapsed beside Nigel and kissed his face all over. Wake up. He said. re strong. Wake up.

Hours passed, and the sun was rising. When a doctor came in at eight, Wally burst into tears all over again and begged for just a little while longer. The doctor denied this, however, and made his way to the plug. Almost as soon as he reached it, however, Nigels eyes fluttered open. The doctor smiled and left.

Nigel! Oh, thank God youre finally awake! Wally cried, tears almost filling his eyes. How do you feel? You want some water?

That would be great. Nigel croaked, his voice sounding like gravel.

Nigel drank it and said, Can you help me up?

Wally helped Nigel sit up slowly. Want more water? he asked.

Yes, please. Nigel said.

Wally quickly went and got him more water. Nigel drank that as well and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders. Do they always have to keep hospitals so bloody cold? he said, shivering.

Unfortunately, its for the same reason the food is terrible.

Nigel laughed gently to avoid coughing.

You want more water? Or maybe some food?

ve already pointed out that the food sucks. Nigel chuckled lightly.

The pudding is pretty good. And the jello too. Wally said with a shrug.

You know I dont like sweet things, Wally. Nigel said. I never really have.

Then do you want me to run to the market and get you a sandwich or something?

Oh would you? I feel like I havent eaten in days Nigel said.

Technically, you havent. What do you want me to get? Wally asked.

Turkey and swiss and tomato, please. Nigel said.

Wally said and began to leave. At the door, he stopped and turned and added, Do you know you talk in your sleep?

Nigel shrugged and waited for him to return. What did I say? he asked when he came back.

You had a bad dream where I got really badly injured and you said Wally stopped.

What did I say? Nigel asked.

You said you thought I was really cute. Wally lied.

Oh. Well, sorry. Nigel said, blushing.

What are you apologizing for? I took it as a compliment. Wally laughed and handed him the sandwich.

Oh. Good. Nigel said.

So do you really think Im cute, or was that just the coma talking? Wally asked.

No, youre adorable. Nigel said, surprisingly bluntly.

Now Wally blushed. Nigel ate his sandwich quickly.

Since youre awake, the doctors say you may be able to go home by the end of the week.

I got a bad boo boo. Nigel chuckled. It was at that moment Wally could tell that Nigel was still slightly under the influence of the morphine.

Go to sleep. Wally said. ll be back in the morning. Nigel nodded and lay back down.

The next morning, Wally came in early and sat by Nigels bed to wait until he woke up. Nigel was very happy to wake up to the sight of Wally's face. He suddenly groaned loudly. "Painkillers wore off..." he moaned, his voice hoarse and sandpapery again.

Remember anything from last night? Wally asked.

"A little bit." Nigel said. "I remember that deli sandwich was damn near the best thing I'd ever tasted, I was so hungry. And I vaguely remember calling you cute. But that's it."

"Actually you said I was adorable. But that doesn't really matter" Wally said, handing him a water bottle and a bagel.

Nigel sat up painfully and took a bite of the bagel. Can you go ask a doctor to drug me? he asked.

After you eat.

Nigel ate quickly. Wally just sat and watched him. Once he was done he went to find the doctor who came into the room and gave Nigel another shot of morphine. Soon Nigel was sluggish and dumb and would do anything asked of him.

Hey Nigeldo you love me?

Do you love me? Its a simple question. Wally said.

"Yes."

"I love you too." he said, knowing Nigel would never remember.

"Kiss me." Nigel said.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"I can't." Wally said.

"It's easy." Nigel said.

Wally sighed. "I know this is going to sound stupid but...I want the first time I kiss you to mean something. And I want you to remember it. And I want it to be after you tell me you love me because you WANT to tell me. Not because you're drugged with heavy painkillers."

"Oh...kay..." nigel said.

"Sorry mate."

Nigel pouted.

"I really am." Wally said

Nigel sighed and dissappeared under the covers.

"I have to go. I have a mission but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okiesssssss." Nigel slurred.

Wally smiled and left.

The next day, Nigel was groaning again, but refused the painkillers, claiming they did something wierd to him last time. Wally came in with his arm in a sling at around noon.

"What the hell" Nigel shouted, and coughed.

"It's just a sprain. It's no big deal."

"It IS a big deal! It bloody well is a HUGE deal! You aren't supposed to be going on any missions, you big sod!" Nigel said, his cranky brit side emerging to the fullest.

"Calm down mate! What the bloody hell is your problem? It's just a sprain!" Wally replied his Australian equaling Nigel's brit.

"You aren't supposed to be going on any missions." Nigel hissed, gritting his teeth. "You're still in ribbons."

"I'm fine Nigel. You're the one in the hospital." Wally pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. Whether we're at headquarters, or in the hospital, an order I give you is an order you must follow. And I order you to stay off any missions. Period."

"No."

"Number Four, that's a direct order. If you fail to comply, I will be forced to demote you." Nigel asid.

Wally hated how official he got sometimes.

"Why are you acting like this? If you take me off missions you might as well just kick me out altogether!" Wally said angrily.

"I'm not acting like anything. And I won't kick you out. I'll just demote you to cleaning duty until you're healed. Then you can go on missions again."

"I am healed!" Wally said.

Without saying a word, Nigel tugged Wally over to his bed by his shirt, turned him around, bent him over and flipped his shirt up, exposing his still bruised and scabbed back. "No. You're not." he said.

Wally blushed. "It's just a few bruises."

"No. It's not." Nigel released him. "Now, do you want to follow my order, or do you want to clean the kid's bathrooms for a couple weeks?"

"Fine. Whatever." Wally said and left in an angry huff. Nigel regretted having to be so harsh, but it seemed to be the only thing Wally really responded to. Wally didn't go home or back to the base. He wandered the streets. He was surprised to see Number two, who was now going by the name Mortimer, also walking the streets.

"Hey." he said.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Mort said.

"Trying to forget my rage. You?"

"Kuki kicked me out cause she thinks I'm cheating on her." Mort sighed.

"Are you?" Wally asked.

"No. I lover her. But she saw me in the wrong place at the wrong time with Number 645 and...well..."

Wally couldn't help it...he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me. It's serious. I don't know what to do to get her to belive me. She's totally convinced I don't love her!" Mort cried, his voice breaking. "And I do! i really, really do!"

"Do something really romantic." Wally said "Like have flowers delivered to her house."

"That's been done too many times before. I have to think of somethnig big and special and unique." Mort sighed. "It's hopeless."

"No. It's not. What is her favorite thing in the world?"

"Rainbow monkeys." Mort rolled his eyes.

Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook. He quickly scribbled a check and handed it to Mort.

"Here. 3000 dollars. Have a rainbow monkey specially made for her. They'll do that if you pay enough." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mort asked. "Since when do you care about...well...anyone else?"

"I'm a romantic that's all." Wally said with a shrug. "Besides, now you owe me."

"You? A romantic?" Mort laughed. he stopped when Wally looked annoyed. "Oh, you're serious. Well, I don't like owing anyone. Why don't you use that moeny to try and woo Number One? Everyone over ten can tell you like him."

Wally blushed and walked away, leaving the check.

That night, when Wally looked up at the sky, he saw the stars were aranged in the message, "Kuki, be mine forever. I love you until the end of time."

Wally smiled, knowing Mort indeed had the technology to move stars. He smiled broader, imagining Kuki's reaction.

"Good job Mort." he said. Then his heart sank when he realized that Nigel would never do something so romantic. He turned over, away from the window. -So what? Who cares if he isn't a romantic? It doesn't matter.- he thought but it still hurt. He softly cried himself to sleep.

The next day he barely managed to make it through school. By the end of the day he would have given anything to just go home but not going to see Numbah One might make him worry. Sadly he walked to the hospital, hoping his eyes weren't still red from all the crying. He was shocked to see Numbah One walking out the front of the hospital. Or rather, limping.

"You're not allowed out yet. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I checked myself out." Nigel said. "If I'm going to die, I'm not going to die in some stuffy hospital."

"You're not dying. Go back inside."

"I'm not going back in there." Nigel said. "Sorry. Let's go home."

"Nigel, please. If you go home you will die." Wally said.

"No I won't. I'm stronger than that." Nigel said. "I feel fine."

"Well then I'll die from worry." Wally said "Go back inside!"

"I'm not going back in, Number Four. End of discussion." Nigel said.

Wally glared at him angrily. It annoyed him how stupid Nigel could be sometimes. HE was supposed to be the dumb reckless one.

"Are you coming back to the tree house?" Nigel asked.

"No." Wally said.

"Okay." Nigel said. "Well I am."

Wally sighed sadly. Nigel didn't even ask where he was going. He didn't care. -I should have known better than to believe what he told me before. It was just the painkillers talking. He doesn't love me.- Wally thought.

"Oh, and Number four?" Nigel said.

"What." Wally grunted.

"Don't do anything reckless. You're no use to the organization dead."

"Fuck you, you stupid british asshole." Wally said and ran off.

Nigel's heart sank. He was so terrified to lose Wally. And time and time again he would try to say something sweet, but his professional side would stomp all over his sensitive side and roar instead.

Wally kept running until he was good and lost. "I can't believe I actually said that." he muttered to himself. He gasped when he saw a little boy, covered in blood, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Hey kid! You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" the kid looked up. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" he grinned.

"Where'd all that blood come from?"

"What this?" the boy said, standing up. "From the mean kids."

"What mean kids?" Wally asked.

"The mean big kids." the boy said, pointing behind him.

There sat the largest pile of bloody teenage corpses in possibly the known universe.

"Whoa! Okay...Who are you?"

"I'm Dexter. You're not one of the mean kids, are you?" the boy said, his expression turning angry.

"No, no no. I help kids."

"Why should I belive you?" Dexter growled. He didn't look any older than eight or nine.

"Ever hear of the KND?" Wally said.

"They're the mean kids." Dexter snarled. Wally looked closer and noticed teh pile of teenagers were ALL teenage operatives that he knew and cared about. He couldn't see anyone from his sector, but he coudl name all the ones he could see and recall an experience he had with them, be it positive or negative, from his childhood.

"How were they being mean?" Wally asked.

"They were trying to kill me." Dexter said, clutching his stick tightly.

"Why?"

"Just cause I said I hate them."

Wally sighed. "That's no reason to attack you."

"I dont know why they did. They just did." Dexter said. "Are you going to attack me too?"

For some reason Wally hugged him.

"No."

"Wh-what are you doing! I'll kill you!" Dexter cried, struggling in Wally's grip. "Let me go!" Wally let go. Dexter screamed and stabbed Wally through the stomach with his stick. "Get out of here!' he screamed.

"Okay." Wally said with a sad smile. Then he got up and started walking away. Then he heard soft crying and realized that Dexter was hugging himself, sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"I said...go! Leave me...alone!" Dexter said between loud sobs and gulps for air.

"Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't...know!" Dexter sobbed. "I didn't want to kill them! But I didn't want to die!"

Wally sighed "I know that. I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry!" Dexter wailed.

Wally walked back over to him and sat down. "Are you really?"

"No." Dexter snarled and jabbed his stick into Wally's stomach again.

"Cut it out." Wally snapped.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Dexter snarled.

"Yes. I am."

"I don't like kids who tell me what to do."

Wally laughed. "Too bad. I was trying to be nice but you ruined that."

Dexter snarled again and jumped back.

"You, kid, are a major asshole with a serious anger problem." Wally said.

Dexter screamed and yanked a sword off some random body in the pile of death. Now Wally jumped to his feet. This kid was really going to kill him and he had no weapons to fight back with. Dexter screamed again and ran towards Wally, lodging his sword into the aussie's knee. Wally screamed and fell. Angry now, he grabbed the kid and pulled him down. slamming his face into the ground. Dexter cried out and became very, very still, his face still in the dirt. Wally got up and dragged himself back to the tree house. He was bleeding badly and in some serious pain but he needed to get back. If he didn't he would die out here.

What he didn't realize was that Dexter had followed him. He became gravely aware, however, when he saw the boy standing before him in the hallway. So, this is where all the mean kids hide out, huh?" he said.

"You little bastard." Wally growled.

"I don't like being called names." Dexter said.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Dexter suddenly kicked open a door and went inside. He dragged out a kicking and screaming Number 114, a six-year-old asian girl named Ting-Ting, and poised a blade at her neck.

"Let her go, Dexter. She hasn't done anything to you." Wally warned.

Dexter grinned wickedly and slowly dragged the blade across Ting-Ting's throat, killing her. Wally growled and reached into his pocket for the knife he'd grabbed when he'd first entered the tree house. In a flash he'd pulled it out and thrown it at Dexter, hitting him in the shoulder. He stared at it, and dropped Ting-Ting's body. He pulled out the dagger and licked the blood off it. Wally ran forward and pushed him to the ground. Being older and stronger it was easy to force the blade out of Dexter's hand. He screamed and bit Wally on the arm. HARD. Wally took the knife and stabbed him in the head. It was a bad move. It has been proven that sudden and severe brain damage causes a bite reflex so strong in the human body that doctors have to pry open the deceased's jaws with pliers.

Wally bit his lip to keep from screaming as the bones in his arm cracked from the sudden pressure. After twenty minutes of struggling and breaking the kid's teeth he managed to get free and continue down the hall to Numbah One's office.

Nigel was smoking a cigarette, still stressed and in pain, with his chair facing away from the door. Wally came in and slammed the door behind him to get Nigel's attention.

Nigel jumped and turned around. He put out the cigarette faster than he ever had and rushed forward to catch Wally as he fell. "What the bloody hell!" he shouted. "I told you not to do anything reckless!"

"Since when do I listen to orders?" Wally laughed.

Nigel sat him down on his desk and began pouring vodka over the wounds. Wally was more concerned that Nigel had a bottle of hard liqour handy than the actual pain it caused him.

"You an alcoholic or something?" he asked.

"No, I don't get drunk often. In fact, almost never. But that doesn't mean i can't drink a little bit now and then when I'm stressed. Hold still, I have to splint your arm."

Wally sighed. "What's happened to you Nigel? You drink and smoke like an adult."

"I am an adult." Nigel said. "I'm eighteen."

"Not yet. You're birthday is still three days away."

"It counts." Nigel said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"Not yet." Wally said, glad Nigel hadn't pointed out that he knew when his birthday was. Nigel scoffed and continued to wrap Wally's arm.

"So how long have you been doing this stuff?" Wally asked.

"None of your bloody business, that's how long." Nigel snapped, too quickly.

Wally looked at him sadly.

Nigel sighed. "I've been lightly drining since I was sixteen." he said, not-so-cleverly avoiding the cigarette subject.

"And how long have you been smoking?" Wally asked.

Nigel gave a weary sigh. He did a lot of hemming an hawing before mumbling, "thirteen..."

"Why?"

"Some of the other teenaged operatives offered one to me as an 'initiation' of sorts. Stress kept it up."

"They gave me weed." Wally said.

"WEED?" Nigel cried, falling over. "You don't still...do you?"

"Nah. Mom caught me. If I wasn't scared for my life I would." Wally said.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It was fun."

Nigel was apalled, and it showed on his face.

"You bloody hipocrite!" Wally said. "You're illegally smoking!"

"At least smoking doesn't kill brain cells!" Nigel retorted.

"No. It just gives you and everyone around you lung cancer!" Wally yelled back.

"I don't smoke nearly often enough to give myself cancer." Nigel said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are." Wally mumbled.

"No I'm not." Nigel snapped. "Just cause I'm older than you doesn't mean I'm hard of hearing."

Wally got down off the desk and glared at Nigel. "You are an idiot. And you don't even know why."

"Alright, then tell me why." Nigel snapped.

"Figure it out!" Wally yelled.

Nigel grabbed his good arm and slammed him against the wall, hovering over him menacingly. "Don't yell at me." he hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Wally challenged.

Nigel pressed one hand over Wally's mouth. "Stop talking back."

Wally bit his hand.

Nigel did not budge.

"Let me go." Wally demanded.

Nigel removed his glasses so Wally could see how sternly he was staring at him. Wally was immediately drawn in by his deep, strong, stoic, chocolate-colored eyes. He suddenly realized how close they were. He'd never been this close to Nigel before. He could hear his heart pumping blood to his face, so loud he was sure Nigel could hear it too. His face turned bright red and he tried to push Nigel away. Nigel was much too solid and Wally was much too weak for it to have any effect.

"Let me go!"

Nigel just continued staring at him. Wally continued trying to push him away, his face getting redder and redder.

Then Nigel leaned down and kissed Wally gently. His eyes widened. Out of surprise he tried to pull away. Nigel wouldn't let him. He wrapped his arms around Wally's waist and held him tigtly. Wally kissed back.

Nigel finally pulled away and looked Wally in the eyes, breathing hard. "I love you, damn it." he whispered.

"I love you too."

"You do?" Nigel said, shocked. He was all set up to humiliate himself.

"Yes you oblivious idiot." Wally said.

Nigel smiled and kissed him again. "I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"For everything. I've never been a very good friend to you, and too stern a leader."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Wally said.

"You shouldn't have to be." Nigel sighed. "I should act better towards you. I just don't have much experience in the field."

Wally laughed. "Don't worry about it."

Nigel's eyes were very clearly saying, "I worry about it."

"I love you. Even when you act like a jerk." Wally said. Nigel gave a sad smile and nodded. Wally smiled and kissed him again.

"Can we try to agree to not fight anymore?" Nigel said, resting his forehead on Wally's.

"Yeah."

Nigel smiled and held Wally close. He never wanted to let him go. Wally hugged Nigel back. He felt so safe and comfortable, like nothing could go wrong.

Of course, something had to go wrong. Number 644 came funning into the room. "Numbah One! Numbah Four! We're under attack by someone who calls himself Thunder!"

Wally sighed and let go of Nigel.

"Let's go." Nigel said, squeezing Wally's hand.

As soon as they were in the hallway, they saw a tall man with crazed eyes and long bloody claws. "Where's my brother?" he howled.

"Shit." Wally said.

"What is it?" Nigel said.

"Well if his little brother is who I think he is then we have a problem."

"Why?' Nigel said.

But before Wally could answer, the deranged wolf-man turned and faced Wally. "You." he snarled, pointing a long bloody claw at him. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I was right." Wally said.

"You killed someone?" Nigel said.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"My little brother!" Thunder howled. "He was NINE YEARS OLD!"

"He was trying to kill me!"

Thunder howled again and charged at Wally. He just barely managed to get out of the way. Thunder skidded and turned and leapt on Wally, forcing him to the ground.

"Help!" Wally yelled, trying to force him off.

Nigel suddenly pulled a heavy-duty pistol out of nowhere and shot Thunder in the chest, throwing him off Wally.

"You have a gun?" Wally yelled.

"Yeah, so? I've been carrying one around since I was fourteen." Nigel shrugged. "I don't get to use it much."

Wally sighed and got to his feet. "For now I'm glad you have it. Later I'll be furious."

"Why will you be angry?"

"Because you have a gun."

"But why does that make you angry?"

"Because it's illegal."

"I have a permit!"

"Lies. You can't get a permit until you're eighteen."

"So I said I was a few days older. So what?"

"Wait, you just recently got the permit?" Wally said. "How long did you have the gun illegally before that?"

"...Can we just focus on the fight?" Nigel said, pointing his gun at Thunder, who was rising again.

"Fine. But you have to do all the fighting."

"I can do that." Nigel said, cocking his gun. Wally ran and hid behind him.

Thunder snarled and charged Nigel again. He pointed and shot, but the beast jumped aside. He shot again and missed. Only seven shots left.

"Should I go get back up or is that too dangerous?" Wally asked.

"Stay with me." Nigel said. "I can't protect you against this thing if you run off."

Wally nodded.

Nigel continued to shoot at Thunder. -six bullets...five bullets...four bullets...damn he's moving too fast!- he thought.

Thunder swiped at Nigel with his long claws and would have killed him if Wally hadn't pushed him out of the way. The long claws slashed through the bandages that held Wally's broken arm but did no other damage but now Thunder was focused on him, giving Nigel a clear shot.

BANG!

Thunder went down, but not without splattering Wally in the face with blood first.

"Ew." Wally said.

Nigel just started laughing.

"So you CAN laugh."

"Of course I can." Nigel said.

"You should do it more often."

"I'm not supposed to."

"So?"

"So I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

Wally pouted.

"That doesn't work on me. I work with CHILDREN."

"Oh come on!"

"No. I like my job."

"Laugh. Just once."

"I did."

"Again."

"Drop it, Wally." Nigel warned.

"Make me." he said.

Nigel crashed his lips against Wally's to silence him. He pushed his tongue between Wally's lips and kissed him passionately, stealing his breath. Wally felt like he was melting and found it hard to stand. He began to wonder how far they were from Nigel's bedroom. Nigel, thinking the same thing, dragged him in that direction. Wally followed, not sure if he was awake or dreaming.

When his head hit the soft pillows of Nigel's bed, he realized it was, in fact, reality.

"Nigel..." he said, suddenly nervous. Nigel was much more experienced than he was.

"Yes?" Nigel said.

"Well...I'm kinda new to this...and..."

"Don't worry." Nigel said quietly. "All you have to do is lay there and let me do what I want."

"Excuse me?" Wally said. "I may be inexperienced but that doesn't call for rudeness."

Nigel ignored him and started kissing his neck.

"Hey! Did you hear me?"

"Shut up." Nigel ordered, biting his neck.

Now Wally was really mad. Obviously Nigel didn't think he was capable of being a good lover.

He growled and roughly jammed his knees between Nigel's legs, hooked his knee around Nigel's and flipped him over on his back in one fliud motion. "Whoa. Didn't know I could do that." he said.

Nigel tried to push him off but Wally wouldn't budge. Instead he tore off Nigel's shirt and began kissing his chest. Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Nigel could only moan.

"Still think I should just lay there and let you handle it?" Wally growled.

"Alright...you win..." Nigel said.

"Oh, I'm not done." Wally said, yanking Nigel's pants down so he was totally naked. He gently began stroking Nigel's boner. Nigel groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows. He closed his eyes and moaned. Wally slowly licked the entire length of Nigel's erection. Nigel moaned deeply. It had been a long time since he got to feel pleasure like this.

"Want more?" Wally asked.

"Uhhhnn...yes..." Nigel breathed.

"What do you want?" Wally asked, enjoying watching Nigel act like such an uke.

"More...please..."

"I need details."

"Suck...hard..."

Wally smirked and obeyed. Nigel bucked his hips up and cried out. Wally sucked harder.

"Enough! I'm gonna cum!" Nigel gasped.

Wally stopped suddenly. He climbed over on top of Nigel after removing his pants and positioned himself carefully. Then slowly, slowly, letting out small shrieks, he used his body weight to lower himself down onto Nigel's cock.

"Now you better fuck me hard." he ordered as he started to rock his hips.

Nigel grabbed on to Wally's hips and bucked in the same rythm the aussie rocked. Wally moaned loudly, it had been so long and Nigel was really big. Nigel bucked harder and harder, a heat coiling in his stomach tighter and tighter.

"Nigel..." Wally moaned, getting closer and closer to screaming.

"Wally!" Nigel cried, throwing his head back.

"Nigel!"

Nigel tried to hold it in, but the more Wally rocked, the tighter the coil wound, tighter and tighter and tighter and tighter until it burst open and he came, hard. Wally came at the same time.

Nigel gently carressed his face as he lay down next to him. He placed feather-light kisses across his neck and collarbone.

"I love you Nigel." Wally whispered.

"I love you too, Wally." Nigel whispered and hugged his lover close.


End file.
